


Sunshine

by glorious_abyss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, NorBel, Prompt Fic, Summer, Tumblr Prompt, aphrarepairweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_abyss/pseuds/glorious_abyss
Summary: Natalya loved the summer. Day 7 of APH Rare Pair Week 2019. Prompt: Nostalgia. NorBel.





	Sunshine

Natalya loved the summer.

Summer was passionate. It was red, hot, and burning with desire. The sun, however was lustful. It lazily seduced her pale skin when she allowed her previously hidden arms to be exposed, and it gave her a heavenly glow by the end of the season.

There was nothing like the summer. Not even her morning tea burned as hot as the fiery sun. It was a time for play and bonfires, lunch outdoors and the cool shade from leafy trees. When the light began to retreat sooner and sooner, and the army of stars took its place at night, Natalya braced herself for the cold. Like the sudden shyness of the sun, her friends and family kept their appearances vague. They lost themselves in layers of clothing. She wouldn't see them for weeks. She couldn't understand it. For someone who was told to be cool and chilling, she thought it was in her blood to be used to the winter. Everyone close to her yearned for the warmth, herself included. Even Natalya's cold core waited for its melting point.

Only one person understood her, and that was Lukas Bondevik.

The Norwegian man knew how to tame the winter. On nights where the two watched the fleeting sunset, she would wrap herself in his arms and let snowflakes pile on his car's windshield until the darkness was no longer in sight. As their relationship blossomed through the snow, Natalya found herself needing to be thawed. She wanted to taste his winter breath every time she saw it dance in the air. She longed for the sun to touch her skin again.

A snow storm brought them together in the dead of winter. Lukas insisted he could drive through the snowdrifts once the second day of the blizzard passed, though nature said otherwise. Opening the front door to his house allowed mounds of uninvited snow to pour inside. The lights flickered, and his homemade soup grew stale.

Without much else to do, they stayed indoors. The two camped out on the couch, inside their own sort of snow-globe. If someone shook it, they would notice Natalya and Lukas moving closer in each others' embrace. The wind howled as snowflakes weaved layers on the windows. When the chaos outside started to bore them, they found comfort in kissing.

Lukas' lips were soft hills. He started with her mouth, then moved to her forehead, her jaw, her neck, and even her fingertips weren't left untouched. His kisses brought the sunburn back to her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. His short, blond locks hung like stretching sun-rays as they swept across her body.

Natalya loved the summer, but she loved the winter more.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey all! I know this is a little short, but I missed most of rare pair week and I wanted to contribute something before it ended (plus NorBel needs more love let's be real)! Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
